Luceren Cast, Amethyst Black Angel
Luceren Cast, of Elemental Fields 'Biography:' Luceren started fighting at Sleeping Samurai one weekend and when she wanted to fight on a weekly basis she was directed towards Wandering Ronin. Her fist event was Save the Kanto 2013 and since then she has fallen in love with Wandering Ronin and officially been stolen from Sleeping Samurai. 'Role-Play Biography:' Luceren grew up with her family on a farm. Her childhood was spent exploring the forest and taking care of the animals. Her first time fighting was when some of the other farm boys had found sturdy enough sticks and started to play fight. Now it wasn’t normal for the girls to join in on these fights but Luceren jumped into the middle of one and started fighting along with the guys. She lost and won but had amazing fun doing it. That was when the practicing began to become stronger. Luceren would always take the chances to fight with the guys whenever they were around but they always seemed to go easy on her because she was a girl and this frustrated her greatly. That frustration only grew one day when she was fighting with the strongest boy. The two of them had been dancing in circles and blocking each blow until Luce had lunged and taken a good shot straight to his chest. Now this particular boy hated losing, so in spite of her win against him later that day he went and told her family what she had been doing for the past month. Her mother, Lyra, was concerned for Luceren and forced her to stop fighting. She didn’t want her daughter getting hurt which was something Luceren could barely understand and loathed her mother for it. She would respect her Mother’s wishes though and stopped fighting. She did practice in secret from time to time but it just wasn’t the same as a real fight. As the years went by Luceren gave up the practicing and went about her chores and taking care of the animals. She did pick up horseback riding and that became her stress reliever as her family usually wouldn’t see her some days until dusk as she would take one of the horses out into the woods to explore. Luceren had been caught up in the woods one day and when she finally left them it was well past dark but as she traveled home there was something wrong. There wasn’t a candle lit in her house from what she could see and then she would hear the screaming. She would force her horse into a gallop but by the time they reached the house everything was eerily silent. Luceren leaped from her horse and snuck up to the windows of her home, peaking into one and almost retching from the sight. Her mother and father laid in what she assumed, from the smell, were pools of their own blood and tears were soon in her eyes. It was hard for her too see at that point but someone was still inside of her house and she instantly started to back away to her horse. Luceren had been too wracked with pain to notice her surroundings and she would end up snapping a branch with her foot and the minute the sharp sound broke the silence, she would turn and run. By the time she had pulled herself up onto her horse the person was in the door way and about to run after her so she urged the stallion into a gallop. Taking one last look at her home and her parent’s killer Luceren would notice he was a wolf. Luceren hadn’t stopped riding her horse until well into the next day when the stallion was growing weak from the long journey so she would pull off into a clearing in the woods and bed down for a rest. By the time she had woken up it was almost dark again but at least she had a good rest. Luceren has been traveling alone since that day, taking random jobs to get herself fed and sleeping under the stars at night. She has hated wolves and most canines since that day. 'Notable Accomplishments:' Affiliations: Black Angel Mercenary Corps 'Awards and Titles:' First Discipline of Tailor First, Second, Third Discipline of Talon First, Second, Third, Discipline of Stone First Discipline of Smith First Discipline of Ruse 'Offices Held:' Category:Players